


The Bloody But Brave Butterfly

by Alexandria15458



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Human/Supernatural Creatures Hybrid Children, Multi, Werewolf/Supernatural Creatures Hybrid Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria15458/pseuds/Alexandria15458
Summary: Mazikeen Argent Is the Younger Twin Sister of Allison but her family and twin treat her way more different, As Mazikeen is not but Normal she has a gift but her family looks at her like Her Gift is more of a bad Thing to Look Down at then Rise up to The Sky.





	1. Mazikeen KatLynn Argent

**Author's Note:**

> (The is a story with alot of different things and i will not have bullying or anything rude comments on my book, Respect Everyone Around You And You Will Get The Same Respect Back.)

My name is Mazikeen KatLynn Argent and I am the Younger Twin Of Allison Argent, For Being Twins We both are different in a Lot of ways. I have Short Sliver/Purple Hair with Bright Purple/Bright Sliver Cat-Like Eyes**(Both Natural from birth)**, Allison Has Dark Brown Curly Hair with Brown Eyes**(Born Natural)**. Allison is **(5'8)**Tall, Lean, and Slim with very little curves**(Size 40B breast and no butt really)**, as I am Short**(4'9)**,and Slim with a lot of Curves**(Size 44DD breast and a Nice Butt)**. More About myself is my eyes change all different colors that is a power I got from Birth along with moving things with my mind, But I Looked up another Thing I have because The Last Town we lived in I was Sleep Walking Around The Town and waking up to a dead body or in a place where someone has died, along with When I scream Lights Start to break I found Out That is a Supernatural Creature called a **_Banshee_**. Now I am Moving to Beacon Hills with my family, This is My Life Of Falling In Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HEYY EVERYONE I'M UPDATING A COUPLE OF MY BOOKS TODAY!!! AFTER TOO LONG, ENJOY ALL!!!!!)

**Mazikeen's POV**

I wake up to the sound of My Twin Walking Into My room,**(maybe twins but being different means we both get are own rooms lol) **''Maze wake up,Time for School.'' Allison says shaking me which I push her hands away. ''Okay Allie I'm up but what have I said About Shaking me awake?'' I say/ask looking at her with a smirk on my face. ''Not to shake you unless you want to lose an arm?'' Allison says with a smile on her face and walking to the Door of our shared Bathroom. ''Yes Grasshopper, Now Go Get Ready.'' I say with a smile getting up from my bed to get a shower. After I get a shower washing my Hair and Body, Shaving everything**(Legs and Underarms People get your mind out of the gutter lol.)** I get dressed in Black Tank Top with a Sliver Crop Top over it with a Pair of Tight Black Skinny Jeans with my Black high heel Ankle boots with Spikes on them. I put my make-up on quickly but good I have a smokey Eyes and put on my Red Lip Gloss the Taste like Strawberries, leaving my short Purple/Sliver Hair curly just putting my Black 'LOVE' Beanie on then grabbing my Truck Keys**(Black Dodge Ram Truck)**and I-phone 4, running downstairs to the kitchen to grab a Poptart getting quickly and drinking some juice then i brush my teeth and put on Cherry Blossom Deodorant and Perfume. I go out to my Truck**(No Way I'm letting my Dad drive me**)start driving to School putting on some music for The First Day Of School Jam lol, Parking next to a Bike Rack I turn my truck off putting my black Messager Bag on my shoulder before jumping out closing the door and locking it. I turn around Running to a Guy with Curly Brown hair and Brown Eyes. ''Hey.'' I say looking into his dark brown eyes with a big smile on my face. ''Hey, I'm Scott.'' Scott says looking at me and holding me around my Waist lightly. ''I'm Mazikeen but you can call me Mazi.'' I say blushing as I feel a person looking at us. ''Hello Scott we are going to be late for class... Hey I'm Stiles Stilinski your Very Beautiful.'' Stiles says looking at me making me blush even harder. ''I need to get directions to the office, I'm New.'' I say as Scott takes his arm from around me starting to walk to the school and I'm just thinking how am i between too hot guys right now. ''Here is The Office hope to see you Later Mazi.'' Stiles says Walking away Down the Hall making me smile big and i walk into the office to have My Dad pull my arm. ''Hey Dad nice to see you too.'' I say pulling my arm away from him with a small smile. ''Mazikeen finally your here, I have to get to work sit here with your sister? i love you Girls so Much, have a good day.'' Chris says kissing my head and Allison then leaves for work. As the principle takes us around the school then to our first class, I see Scott and Stiles sitting by each other with a smile on their faces. I am happy to see two people I already know and I'm falling in love with one of them or Both of Them! ''Class this is Allison and Mazikeen Argent they are new to our School this year make them feel welcome here.'' The Principle says introducing us to the class then leaving. ''Ms. Allison you can sit behind Mr. Whittemore, and Ms. Mazikeen sit Between Mr. McCall and Mr. Stiliniski.'' Mrs. Blake says pointing Allison to a Sandy Blonde Hair Guy and Then pointing me to the Desk Between Scott and Stiles which I just smile and Blush feeling a Strong Weird Connection with Both of these Cute Guys!

After School I walk into my House to See Kate**(The Bitch)**was in town which I know That My Family Are Hunters but I only Know about it being as I started Showing Sign's of Supernatural Gifts at the age of 5 and by age 7, I found my First Dead Body which means I'm a Banshee. Born Cursed by a Witch being as my Family Pissed off A Witch, Our Family Got Cursed with Every Child born with have a Supernatural Gift of some kind but only 1 child of each Gen/Line with get it. Since My Mother had Twins everyone thought Allison would have it but No I got it which makes Kate**(Bitch)**Hate me for it. I walk Out of the Kitchen with a Pop Dr.Pepper Cherry to see Scott which made both Me and Him smile big and makes me blush. ''Scott What are you doing Here? Thought we were going to do Our Project Later at Stiles House?'' I ask Looking at him with a smile and blush when Scott pulls me in for a hug making me feel Warm and Safe. ''He is Here For Allison Not You Keen.'' Kate says pulling me away from Scott Pushing Me down on the floor making me pissed off. ''Bitch Don't Call me KEEN!!'' I say my eyes turn turquoise making her fly bad into the wall which made Scott look at me weird but I walk to my room only coming down When Mom yelled for us. I walk out to the Dining Room for Food when Scott Grabbed my Hand and pulled me into a room. ''Scott what are you doing?'' I ask Looking at Scott while he Gets a bag from under kate's bed. ''Looking for a bullet?'' Scott says but came out more of a question. ''Okay the Box right there open it and take it out, Hurry I know she is coming.'' I say pushing the bag back under her bed before walking out with Scott behind me. ''why were you in my room? I know Scott was using the bathroom?'' Kate Ask looking at us which i pulled scott with me and I grab my bag and keys then Left for the Vet Place. ''Stiles what The Hell Are you Doing?'' Scott ask as I can see Stiles about to Chop of a guys arm. ''You saved me from Nightmares..'' Stiles says as i walk over to him trying to calm him down and his breathing. ''Stiles Calm Down Breath, Good.'' I say looking at stiles in his Light Brown Eyes with a smile and I rub my hand on his back. ''Nice to See you Again Mazikeen.'' The guy Says taking the bullet apart to get the Herbs out setting them on Fire and then putting them in his arm, With That he fell over on the floor passed out. I get on the Floor in front of him and Slap him across the face. ''Fuck.'' I say after hitting him as now my hand hurts like a bitch. He Wakes up looking up at me then Pulls me into a kiss Surprising me making me pull away. ''Don't You Remember?'' The Guy says looking at me getting up from the Floor which i stand up thinking What The Hell. ''Derek What Are you Taking About?'' Scott Ask Looking at me and Derek with a weird look. ''I Don't Know You Derek.'' I say looking at him with a small smile. ''Mazikeen Don't Remember Me,Us,Our Family?'' Derek says pulling me back into a kiss which I can Now see 14 Year Old me coming to Town with My Dad then Meeting Derek For the First Time then Derek and I making Love For the First time Under a full Moon,Then Changed to A Little Girl about 2 years with Long Sliver/Black Hair with Purple Eyes. I broke the kiss Looking up at Derek With a a smile pulling away from him thinking what the hell I don't even Remember her. ''Mazikeen Are You Okay?'' Derek Asks me making me look at him with tears coming out of my eyes. ''Come with me Mazi I Need to show you Someone.'' Derek says looking at me and I look at Scott and Stiles with a small smile as Derek and I get in my truck and drove to a hotel,walking up to a room. ''Daddy!!!'' 2 year old says running up to Derek with a smile then Looks at me her purple eyes Big with a big smile before throwing herself on me. ''Mommy I have Missed You.'' 2 year old Girl says hugging me making me cry and Think about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (COMMENTS)  
PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF


End file.
